Worth Defending For
by StarlightKat
Summary: Fighting for someone you care for are both what Miyuki and Kawakami do. (There is an OC but it's for the purpose of the plot. It is not the main focus.) Rated T for violence.- Miyuki x Kawakami


This is my first Ace of Diamond fanfic so hopefully I didn't screw up too bad...

Just to warn you guys there is violence but it's nothing gruesome. If you don't like fighting then I suggest not reading this but I promise you it's not that bad. Anyways here you go! :)

* * *

Miyuki sighed in relief as he watched Furuya and Sawamura walk back to the dorms. It was currently just past the time for everyone to be in their dorms for the night but that didn't apply to the two pitchers as they ran around the field with their tires. Miyuki having the responsibility of captain stopped their running and scolded them for not following the rules, saying that if they wanted to run then wake up earlier instead of doing it so late.

Finally clearing the situation Miyuki headed back to his dorm room until he heard the faucets running at the back of the building. Slightly annoyed as to who could still be out this late he rushed to the back to deal with the new person. He stopped and was slightly surprised to see Kawakami hunched over the faucet washing his face.

He had not seen Kawakami during practice today at all so seeing him now pushed his annoyance away as he was now interested to know why. The pitcher didn't notice Miyuki as his back was facing the catcher and didn't hear of footsteps coming closer to him.

"Hey Nori"

Kawakami flinched at the familiar voice but didn't turn around, "Y-yes?"

 _His voice is shaking_ Miyuki noticed which made him start to worry, "Are you alright? You didn't come to practice," he spoke with concern.

"U-um not really...just a common cold so I figured to just stay in today," Kawakami answered while drying his face with a towel, "Sorry... I didn't mean to make anyone worry."

"Oh? You could have let someone know that you couldn't come?" Miyuki questioned. He was slightly confused as to why Kawakami hadn't turned around but didn't question it.

Kawakami stopped drying his face and was silent for a few seconds before answering, "I didn't want anyone to catch my cold." Right after the response, he finally turned around and tried to rush past Miyuki slightly limping with his head hanging low.

It was then when Miyuki caught it. Eyes widening he quickly grabbed Kawakami's arm, taking notice of his wince, and stopped him. Even though Miyuki had grabbed his arm, Kawakami refused to turn around to face the captain and instead kept his head down.

Miyuki really hoped that what he saw was just dirt even though the pitcher had just washed his face. "Oi Nori look at me," he demanded.

Kawakami's shoulders tensed at the tone but soon slumped down as a sign of giving up. Obeying, he slowly turned around to look at Miyuki's stricken face.

"Nori you-" Miyuki couldn't find the words as he saw bruises litter Kawakami's face. Not only that but a busted lip that was bleeding. "What _happened?_ " He finally managed to ask.

Despite the bruised eye and cheeks and the blood over his mouth Kawakami formed a small smile. "It's n-nothing really-" he winced as the grip on his arm tightened, "I just tripped and fell...really I swear!"

"Bullshit!" Miyuki didn't leave off the wince he heard twice so he grabbed Kawakami's hand and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. "Wha-" On his arm laid more bruises ranging from small to large dark purple ones. It was as if his whole arm was just a bruise and he feared that it was all over his body.

His raised eyebrows soon lowered and furrowed into anger. He was now seething in rage. _Who would do this? How many people? One person.. .? A group?_ He didn't realize Kawakami struggling out of the grip that had gotten tighter.

"Miyuki please..." Kawakami whispered catching his attention. "Please don't worry, it's nothing too serious."

"Nothing to serious? For god's sake Nori you're covered in bruises! Everyone is going to be worried! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Miyuki felt a slight pain in his chest from the lack of trust his friend had.

"I...I..." Kawakami's mouth suddenly felt dry as he couldn't respond to Miyuki, not with that pained look on his face. Biting his already busted lip he shakily spoke, "I really can't tell you so please..." he tore his gaze away to stare at the ground.

There was no way Miyuki was going to let this go so he continued, "Nori please just tell me- Nori?" He noticed drops of tears coming off Kawakami's face falling to the ground which only which only pained Miyuki more. "Nori..."

He unconsciously loosened his grip on the boy's arm, which made Kawakami take advantage as he quickly retracted his hand back and turned, running to his dorm leaving a stunned Miyuki behind.

"Oi Nori!" Miyuki called out as he took two steps before stopping knowing that there is no way his friend would talk to him because he would most likely lock his door. All he could do was stare at the pitcher's retreating form and notice how he was limping, probably from more bruises on his legs.

* * *

Kawakami sighed as he rested his head on his desk at school. He was sleep deprived due from leaving his room 2 hours later in the middle of the night to go to a 24-hour convenient store to buy some powder make up. He was glad that he was able to hide the bruises on his face but unfortunately could not hide the healing cut on his lower lip.

It had caught Shirasu's attention immediately and he had to make a lame excuse saying that he wasn't paying attention when walking back to the dorms and had run into a pole. The next question was one he didn't want to answer as it was to why he didn't attend practice yesterday and making the same lame excuse from last night he said that he had the cold and had decided to stay in his room. Though Shirasu's eyes had squinted skeptically, he was thankful that he didn't question it further.

Even if he was fine with Shirasu he was terrified facing the other team members. He was terrified if Miyuki had told anyone. _If Shirasu didn't know then the others wouldn't know either right? Did that mean Miyuki hadn't told anyone?_ He sincerely hoped that was the case because he definitely didn't want to repeat the situation from last night to someone else.

Class was now over which meant practice was in an hour. Kawakami reluctantly got up with a sharp inhale as his whole body was still sore. He sort of regretted coming to school but he had to do something to limit the suspicions.

Slowly he left the building and instead of taking the exit at the front gates, he turned the opposite direction and walked through the back of the school. Most of the baseball team members took this route as it was a quicker way to get to the field but he made sure to leave later so he didn't have to face his team members.

Kawakami made a frown knowing that there was no way he could skip practice again today or else everyone will know something was up. He patted is pockets to be assured that he had brought his powdered make up to apply it again later on at practice.

As he was walking, he saw the same two dumpsters against the school's wall. It was the same area where he scrunched his nose in disgust from the smell. The same area area where he sometimes saw three people hanging around them but paid no attention. The same area where he had heard the group talk shit about the baseball team. The same area where he had confronted them and demanded they apologize and the same area where he had formed those bruises-

"Oi look the shorty's back."

It was that voice, the same voice that had said all those awful things about his teammates. Kawakami stopped walking but kept his head low, tightening his grip on his bag's strap. He muttered curses to himself as out of all the people he didn't want to meet _these_ people were the ones that he didn't want to meet the most.

"Huh? So you're not gonna speak to us? Was yesterday too traumatizing for you that became mute?" He heard the guy snicker as his friends joined along.

 _Just ignore him Nori!_ He screamed to himself, _the sooner I get to practice the less I have to deal with them._ He tried to take a step but his feet still stayed in the same spot. Looking at his legs, he realized that they were shaking. _Oh my god no no no no-_

"Ha! I told you guys he'd be too scared to do anything when he sees us again," the person laughed.

Kawakami bit his healing lip as he put effort and managed to take a step and then another. _That's it Nori just keep walking. Practice isn't that far off._

What made him flinch was when he heard footsteps following closely behind him.

"What you think walking away will make us go away? You know my cheek still hurts from yesterday," the person continued, "You saw the mark right guys?" he asked his friends. "Thankfully it disappeared already." Even though they were behind Kawakami, he could practically hear him smirk.

"You know I would have done more to you since you actually landed a hit on me but after seeing that horrified look on your face I thought that was good enough."

Kawakami bit his lip even harder now. Both of his fists tightened as he took deep breaths. He refused to give them what they want so keeping his mouth shut he quickened his pace, just wanting to escape.

The three guys were like fleas as they kept up with him. "But man I can't believe you had it in you to do that! I didn't know that those baseball players were so important to you, shocking really! But you know... what I said about them is true."

At this point Kawakami's nails were now digging into his palms. He didn't know how long he could take this guy's talking anymore. He hoped a miracle would happen that would just make them disappear like magic.

"I mean they are all so greedy for a meaningless win and have such snobby attitudes! How are can you be around them? But oh man the worst definitely has to be Miyuki. God every time I see that pretty boy's face I want to turn it into something where people can't recognize him anymore. With such a narcissistic attitude, I think I might just do tha-"

He was cut off as Kawakami's fist slammed into his face. He stammered back and fell to the floor as his friends knelt by him calling out the word's 'Oguri'.

Kawakami didn't remember what happened as he saw Oguri on the ground holding his cheek. His fist stung and he was breathing heavily but he had enough. The moment he talked about harming Miyuki something had clicked in his mind. Now all he did was stare as he saw him glare daggers at him.

"You...you bitch!" Oguri roared as he jumped up and grabbed the collar of Kawakami's uniform. "You're gonna regret what you just did..."

 _Oh fuck_ Kawakami screamed in his mind. He attempted to release Oguri's grip but it failed as the towering man socked a fist straight into his face.

Kawakami stumbled back but regained his balance as his hand placed over his nose. He felt liquid running down from it and wiped it to confirm what he feared. Looking up his quick reflexes made him able to doge the next fist that was sent his way. At this point there was no way he could get out of the situation now. Wiping the blood off his nose one last time, he weakly brought his arms up into a fighting position.

"Hah? You're finally putting up a fight huh! Well in that case how about my friends join in."

 _I'm so dead_ Kawakami thought as he advanced forward and tried to swing his right fist at Oguri. It proved effortless because Oguri just measly stepped aside as if it was nothing and one of his friends grabbed his wrist. He struggled out of the tight grip ignoring the obnoxious laughs from them.

"Oh my _god_!" Oguri laughed, "I can't believe it! You actually tried but you failed so bad! Oh jeez this is so amusing! You're making my stomach hurt!"

Kawakami shut his eyes keeping the salty liquid from trickling down. _Why_ he asked himself, why did he even punch the guy in the first place. Why had he snapped like that... He could've been at practice already but instead he was here where he will most likely die. His mind focusing on cursing at himself he didn't hear the words from Oguri.

His mind snapping back to reality the friend that had been holding his wrist was now behind him and forcing his arm behind his back. The little fire in Kawakami was what made him try to keep resisting and defending himself. He lifted a leg up and swung it back to hit the guy's shin. He heard him shriek in pain and made a short celebration in his mind. Except it was short lived as the same guy tightened his grip and yanked it farther behind Kawakami's back, snapping his elbow.

"AH!" Kawakami shrieked as the tears broke past his shuteyes. The next thing he knew was that he was kneeling on the ground holding his now broken arm. He whimpered as the pain grew worse, becoming unbearable. He lifted his heard seeing Oguri smirk at him.

"That was quite a loud snap there, it must be painful.." Oguri whispered and before Kawakami could register it, he kicked his face sending his back slamming onto the ground.

"Hhhnn..." Kawakami groaned not hearing their laughs. _It's over_ he thought to himself. The impact to the ground and the excruciating pain in his right elbow was slowly making him lose conscious. Even lying there, he couldn't help but laugh lightly despite the pain.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" Oguri demanded but left ignored.

 _At least I tried to do something,_ he thought. He felt proud of himself for standing up for his friends and teammates. He slowly blinked trying to calm his heartbeat, which he had been hearing ever since he saw the delinquents.

"Don't ignore me! You've got some nerve to still be laughing even when you're like that. It seems you haven't learned your lesson yet. Good because I haven't finished enjoying myself!" Cracking his knuckles Oguri took slow steps to the still pitcher, "I hope you haven't gone numb yet-"

"NORI!"

* * *

Miyuki cursed to himself as he was hurrying out of the halls. When school had ended he wanted to rush out and find the pitcher but was held back to clean his classroom. After finishing quickly but carefully to avoid be scolded by the watchful eyes of his teacher he rushed out. Walking fast as if he was thinking about running he could hear his heartbeat beating frantically in his chest. He never admitted to himself but he was severely worried over the pitcher. After seeing Kawakami's condition last night, he never stopped thinking about him. _I should have told someone_ he scolded himself. As much as he hated it, he had kept it a secret after seeing the look on Kawakami's face. His face had looked as if he was pleading him to keep it a secret and Miyuki reluctantly listened.

Wanting to get to practice sooner, he decided to take the backside of the school. As he was getting close, he halted when he heard a thud. Looking at the direction and focusing his vision at the people some ways ahead of him, his eyes widened at the sight.

There lay Kawakami on the ground as three other people surrounded him. The tallest one was approaching Kawakami as he laid on the ground still. Miyuki didn't know what he thought at that moment but immediately sprinted to the group shouting Kawakami's name.

Oguri didn't even have time to see who had shouted as he looked up to see a fist smash into his face knocking him down to the ground again.

"That hurts!" Oguri yelled as he lifted his upper body up in rage, "Miyuki!"

Miyuki looked back in horror to see his friend gazing at him with dull eyes. Rage quickly built up inside him as he clenched his fists digging his nails into his palms. Snapping back to the delinquent on the ground, he screamed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NORI!"

The response only made his rage grow. Oguri simply laughed before replying, "Nothing much to be honest. Just teaching him-" He was cut off again as Miyuki swung his leg to the side of his head making his upper half hit back to the ground.

"You'll pay for what you've done..." Miyuki seethed glaring at him with livid eyes. Not forgetting the other two he whipped around to see them advancing at him with their fists ready. Miyuki was not a professional fighter but he had been in a few fights in his junior year. He wasn't the strongest but with how infuriated he was, all he thought about was returning what they had done to Kawakami. Of course, he was hit a few times but he was able to put up with it as he used his fighting instincts landing blows to the three delinquents.

Kawakami only stared at the brawl in front of him. Through his tired eyes, he realized that the new person was Miyuki. Even if he didn't know what to do or say, he wanted to reach out to him but the pain all over his body forbade him so. He kept staring at the scene as his vision started to blur and before he knew it, he blacked out.

* * *

Opening his eyes, all Kawakami saw was white. _Am I dead?_ When his vision began to adjust, he noticed the fluorescent lights. Feeling around he felt cloth and slowly lifting his head he realized he was on a white bed with a sheet of the same color lying on top of his waist. Turning his head to the right his eyes widened at the person sitting on a stool hunched over the bed with his head in his arms.

 _M-Miyuki...?_

He looked down to see himself in a blue patient gown. He now realized where he was. Feeling panic rise in he pushed himself up. He couldn't help escaping a whisper as he was feeling sore all over. Unfortunately, he was moving too much as it made Miyuki stir until he awoke from his slumber. All Kawakami could do was watch Miyuki lift his head and stare lazily at him until he registered it as he jolted.

"Nori! You're up!" Miyuki pointed out too excitedly.

Kawakami couldn't come up with a reply as he was still a bit dazed. He continued staring at Miyuki, taking in the sight of the catcher as he had a medical patch on his check and a light black spot around one of his eyes. Snapping out of his confusion his mouth gaped.

"M-Miyuki! Your face..."

"Huh?" Miyuki slightly raised his eyebrows before understanding what he meant, "Oh yeah haha..." he rubbed the back of his head laughing awkwardly, "About that..."

Kawakami nodded in understanding as he remembered the fight. _How long ago was that?_

Miyuki seemed to have caught the puzzlement in Kawakami's face, "You've only been here for about five hours. Practice is just starting to end."

"I've been out for that long?" Kawakami asked in disbelief. Miyuki nodded in confirmation and the room became silent again. Kawakami turned to the window to see the sun halfway along the horizon turning to dusk. A question soon crossed his mind as he turned back to Miyuki, "Why are you not at practice? It's about to end right?"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow, "You think I would still be at practice after being in a fight? Do you see my face?" he laughed.

"A-ah sorry!" Kawakami sputtered. Making up for his mistake he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Miyuki leaned back from the bed, "Yeah, my face doesn't really hurt unless I squint or touch it. But my hands do kind of hurt," he laughed.

Kawakami frowned. He felt guilty for letting Miyuki getting involved and getting hurt. He didn't realize he was looking down as Miyuki continued.

"But more importantly...are you okay?"

Looking back up Kawakami saw how Miyuki was frowning and being serious now. "Oh...I guess so. I'm just a little sore, that's all."

"A little? Are you sure because you look like shit," he laughed again.

Kawakami's face suddenly felt warm. Miyuki was right, it was his second time in a fight and he had been hit in the face a few times so it's no surprise if his bruises were darker now. Stifling a laugh only made him cough and still having manners, he tried bringing his dominant hand to cover his mouth.

Him arm definitely felt weird he noted. Looking at it, he gasped. His right arm was in a dark blue cast that extended from his thumb to his upper arm. _How did I not notice this earlier?_ Thankfully he didn't feel that excruciating pain from before but it felt strange moving his arm. It was stuck in an angled position so he was only able to move his shoulder. Looking back to Miyuki he saw the captain looking at the bed with a sour face.

"One of them..." he started, "One of them snapped your elbow." His brows furrowed in both anger and guilt, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there earlier..."

Kawakami shifted his gaze to see Miyuki clenching the bed sheets. Using his usable hand, he reached it over and placed it over Miyuki's fist. After feeling it settle he spoke, "It's okay it's not your fault." He took the silence to continue, "Besides...I'm the one that started it."

Miyuki jerked is head up in bewilderment, "You _what_?"

Kawakami flinched at the tone, "I-I-" he couldn't even speak clearly as Miyuki's stare felt like it was burning holes into him. "I-I'm- It's just that the-they were talking bad about you and the team and-and I just couldn't let them have their way! I really tried talking through it with them but they just wouldn't stop!" He fumbled words out too fast for even himself, "I'm s-sorry okay I didn't mean it it just happened okay I'm _sorry._ "

Kawakami was out of breath. His head felt dizzy again and this time he wished he passed out to avoid hearing Miyuki's response. He wasn't even making eye contact and he could feel his captain's stare. Hesitantly, he looked back up to see Miyuki still looking at him, but this time much softer.

The silence was suffocating Kawakami but to his joy he heard Miyuki sigh, "I didn't mean to make you panic Nori, I apologize if I looked angry." Once he saw Kawakami calm down he continued, "But I admit I was a bit mad. You shouldn't let words get to you because stuff like _this_ will happen to you," he pointed at the cast. "I'm just glad that some teachers found us or else I would've been in a bed just like you. I..." he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly again, "I should be mad at you because you actually started the fight but..." he felt his face warm up, "I just can't..." he finished.

Now Miyuki was suffocating in the silence that came upon them again. He knew he messed up and he wanted to smack himself for it. How can he stay mad with his friend looking like that? It wasn't because of the bruises and cut lip on his face that made his heart beat faster, definitely not. It was because of the way Kawakami was looking at him. His eyes softly gazing at him partly worried and other curious on what he was trying to say. It was if he literally got lost in his eyes but there was no way he was ever going to say that because that was cheesy as hell. Instead, he nervously waited for the other to say something, anything.

Kawakami opened his mouth to speak but the sound of a swinging door cut him off. Both turned their heads to see Coach Kataoka and Rei entering.

"Ah welcome back," Miyuki greeted getting up from his stool and walking to them.

The two adults nodded in acknowledgement before turning their attention to the shaking patient. Kawakami gulped. One of his biggest fears when doing something wrong is the coach knowing about it. He wanted to run out of the room but they stood in front of the door keeping him trapped. All he could was stare nervously as the assistant coach walked closer to him and sat on the stool next to the bed.

"Kawakami how are you feeling?" she asked gently hoping to calm him down.

"I'm f-" he stopped when he saw his coach glaring at him, "Actually...I'm not all that well. My whole body is sore and I'm disappointed that my pitching arm is in a cast..." he responded honestly.

"I see..." Rei frowned, "Well we came to inform you about the situation of group that did this to you."

"Are they suspended?" Miyuki asked, a little too hopefully.

"Yes, they won't ever be coming back to the school ever again," Rei confirmed.

"That's wonderful news," Miyuki nodded smiling.

"Are..." Kawakami hesitated, "Are we suspended too?"

Rei gave a reassuring shake, "The coach and I discussed it with the principle and since you guys fought for self-defense he decided not to kick you two out of school."

Miyuki laughed, "Of course we can't get kicked out. It wasn't our faults. I'm just glad we didn't get in serious trouble."

"But," Coach Kataoka joined in as he took a few short steps to Miyuki, " _You_ are suspended for a week, Miyuki."

"W-What?" the catcher asked in disbelief.

"Miyuki," Rei spoke catching his attention, "You broke one of their noses. Their parents were furious and they wanted you suspended from school forever. Thankfully, that isn't the case now as you got off with only a week."

"Tch..." Miyuki pouted looking out the window. _Maybe I went a bit too far..._ he thought. He looked back to see Kawakami looking at him with a guilty face, _well it's not like they didn't deserve it anyways._ He quickly put on a smirk and shrugged, "Well I guess that means more baseball for me!"

"About that," Rei interjected, "The coach and I decided that you will not be doing any baseball for two days."

"Two days!?" he repeated.

"We figured that you would take the suspension as a benefit for more practice. But that's not all of course, you need some time to heal."

"But it's really not that bad..." Miyuki tried arguing.

"Miyuki," Kataoka spoke sternly, "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? I do not want you playing. Give it two days to rest and then you can go practice all you want. No objections!"

Miyuki flinched at the coach's tone but remained quiet. His lips formed a small line as he waited for someone to speak. Rei took the silence as agreement so she turned her attention to the pitcher on the bed.

"I spoke with one of the nurses and she told me that you will have to stay here for the night. After that you are dismissed from the hospital," she informed.

"Ah I see..." Kawakami muttered. He looked down and eyed his cast, "How long will I have this cast on?"

The assistant coach frowned at the question before hesitantly answering, "Five weeks..."

Kawakami's eyes widened, "F-Five weeks? I won't be able to do any pitching for five weeks..."

"No, you won't be doing any training for five weeks, not even running," Kataoka corrected. "Also Miyuki told me that you were in a fight with the same group yesterday. You should've told someone, something could have been done to prevent you from being in this situation. Also you," he turned to face Miyuki, "If you noticed Kawakami's condition yesterday why didn't you tell one of us?"

The two boys could only stare at the coach nervously. He did have a point and both felt bad for not searching for help because they could have been at practice right now. Kataoka took the silence as an apology and sighed.

"Well we came to see how both of you were doing so we'll be heading back now. Everyone else on the team knows about your conditions and they will be heading here soon." After seeing the boys nod their heads the two adults walked to the door and opened it. Kataoka walked out of the room but Rei stopped halfway out and looked back at them.

"The coach is right, Kawakami," she began, "There will always be people willing to help you. You should try being more open with whatever is on your mind." Without waiting for a response, she left shutting the door behind her.

The room fell silent as the boys took in Rei's message. Kawakami stared at the door lost in thought until Miyuki broke the silence with laughter.

"So cheesy," Miyuki laughed holding his stomach as he sat back on the stool.

"Why are you laughing?" Kawakami asked, "She...she does have a point." He realized his mistake. If he had only told someone about it then he wouldn't be in a hospital room. He wouldn't be having his arm in a cast. He wouldn't have others worrying for him, and he wouldn't have Miyuki hurt.

He looked at Miyuki who was now recovering from his laughing fit. His lips formed a small frown at the state Miyuki was in. It wasn't as bad as his but seeing those bruises caused by him for doing something so stupid made his chest tighten. He opened his mouth and was about to apologize for all that happened but noticing something made him stop.

Miyuki seeing Kawakami's bewilderment was about to ask whatbut flinched when the pitcher leaned over closer to him becoming face to face. _Too close!_ Miyuki screamed in his mind. He can practically feel Kawakami's breathing on his face. He was sweating bullets but Kawakami remained unfazed, instead, his brows slightly furrowed.

"Miyuki...your left lens is broken..." he pointed out.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. He definitely did not expect him to say that but for some reason that statement made his heart sink a little. "Yeah it is," he shrugged, "When one of the guys punched my face my glasses flew off and the lens cracked." Seeing the devastated look on the pitcher he quickly continued, "It's fine, I can still see out of them and fixing them aren't that expensive anyways."

Seeing Kawakami's shoulders relax at the response made Miyuki mentally sigh in relief. He knew the pitcher worried over little things so he had to think of something to make him relax. What caught him off guard though was that Kawakami didn't move back. Instead, he just turned his head and laughed.

"Wha-what's funny?" Miyuki hated how he was stuttering.

"Oh it's nothing," Kawakami spoke but it was difficult as he kept laughing, "It's just that I find it funny that I get worked up over little things."

 _You just noticed?_ Miyuki wanted to ask but remained silent, instead he was taking up the scene in front of him. He was speechless at Kawakami's laughing. The pitcher's laugh sounded like music to Miyuki's ears. The creases and pricks of tears forming at his eyes made his heart flutter and the way Kawakami looked in general made his chest feel warm. Seeing Kawakami's free hand resting on his lap Miyuki reached his own hand and placed it on top.

Kawakami flinched at the contact and stared in confusion, "Mi-Miyuki?"

Miyuki thought that what he was about to do was probably the most cliché thing but he couldn't wait, not after the way Kawakami looked. Taking a bold move, he leaned in closer. Kawakami's cheeks turned red at the realization of what he was about to do but didn't move back. Subconsciously he moved his face closer to Miyuki's reaching him halfway. His heart was beating loudly against his chest as Miyuki got closer to him. Both their eyes slowly closed and soon they felt their lips touch-.

"Nori-senpai we have arrived!" Sawamura yelled as he swung the door open. "Huh why are you looking at me like you've seen a ghost?"

"Oi go through the damn door so we can go in too," Kuramochi scolded as he kicked the first year."Yo," he greeted the two.

Miyuki being the first one to recover from his mini heart attack greeted back, "You guys are late," there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"This idiot, "Kuramochi pointed at Sawamura, "Misheard the room number from the front desk so we went up two floors higher and got lost." Behind the shortstop and pitcher were Furuya, Haruichi, and the rest of the first string members. Kawakami felt warmth in his chest that the team came to check up on him and Miyuki.

"Oh Nori-senpai we brought a gift for you," Haruichi spoke approaching him with a small box.

"What? No gift for me?" Miyuki pouted, "So mean."

"You don't look like shit compared to Nori," Kuramochi retorted.

Miyuki laughed, "That is true. Well I'm going to go back to the dorms, I'm exhausted." After hearing 'wait don't leave yet' from Sawamura and 'see ya' from the group he waived a hand and exited the room. After closing the door and in the hallway he leaned back against the wall and brought the back of his hand to his mouth covering it. Ever since he _barely_ kissed Kawakami and the interruption, his heart hadn't stopped beating loudly in his ears. _That was close_ Miyuki thought as a blush broke onto his face.

* * *

"Furuya! I understand you're excited that I'm catching your pitches now but your shoulders are too tense," Miyuki warned throwing the ball back. Two days had already passed and Miyuki could start practicing now. The bruises no longer present anywhere and his glasses fixed.

Furuya merely nodded catching the ball. He was panting and working up a sweat, which went noticed by Miyuki.

"We will take a break," he offered while taking off his gear, "So go get some water at the vending machines." Furuya nodded and was about to walk away but a voice halted him.

"Ah I can get it for you Furuya!" Kawakami offered jogging up to them.

"Nori?" Miyuki questioned, "How are you feeling?"

The pitcher nodded, "I'm feeling better, though touching my nose and cheeks still sort of hurt." The only light bruises were on his face and his lip was still in the process of healing, his arm still in his dark blue cast but now also resting in an arm sling. "Do you want water too, Miyuki?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "But I think Furuya can get it himself." He didn't want him doing too much even if it was to just get water.

"I don't think he's going anywhere for a while..." Both shifted their attention to the ace pitcher that sprawled out on the ground in the shade of the bullpen. "Besides I'm getting bored doing nothing here so it's something for me to do." Without waiting for a reply, Kawakami turned and walked to the vending machines leaving the catcher to look back at him.

 _What's the difference between these brands?_ Kawakami eyed the vending machine in thought. _Well I see others drink this one a lot so probably this one is better..._ after paying and receiving the bottle he stood there staring at it. _I'll get one for Miyuki anyways._

Now with two he had trouble holding both in one hand as his were smaller than most of the guys. Coming up with an idea, he put one in his arm sling resting on top his cast. Satisfied he turned around to head back but jumped seeing Miyuki standing there in front of him.

"S-Sorry" Miyuki apologized, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Ah, no it's okay..." Kawakami paused to let his heart beat calm down, "Anyways why are you here?"

"Oh," Miyuki shifted his gaze to the ground. Suddenly it made him nervous about what he was going to say, "I...I wanted to talk about what happened at the hospital." Looking back up he saw Kawakami's cheeks turn red at the realization of what he meant.

Kawakami stared widely at Miyuki. He felt his face feel warm as he automatically knew what the catcher meant. When he came back from the hospital, he did his best to avoid Miyuki in fear of him bringing it up. He only approached him earlier because his boredom got the best of him as he wanted to do something. He was bound to face him eventually and it being now he didn't realize what he was saying.

"S-Sorry about that! I didn't mean to lean in and try to k-kiss you I don't why I just couldn't- I just-" he was silenced as a hand covered his mouth. He stiffened at the touch but soon found himself relaxing to it.

"Jeez calm down Nori," Miyuki laughed. After seeing Kawakami relax he retracted his hand, "There's no need to apologize because..." now he was mess as he was stuck with what he wanted to say. "Because I...uh...oh fuck it-." Giving up on speaking he bent down and brought his lips to Kawakami's.

The sudden kiss made Kawakami flinch back into hitting the vending machine and dropping the one bottle in his hand, his eyes wide as he processed what was happening. Miyuki pressed a bit too hard as it was hurting his healing lips but it didn't matter as he found himself leaning into it. He gasped when he felt something touch his teeth which made Miyuki's tongue slip in his mouth, feeling every part of it.

Miyuki reluctantly pulled back to breathe again. He gazed at Kawakami whose face flushed and lips red. Pressing his forehead against the other's he whispered, "That was for being interrupted last time."

"That-That wasn't our fault!" Kawakami sputtered, as his cheeks grow redder from remembering when they almost got caught.

Miyuki pulled back and laughed, "I know but I just couldn't help it. Anyways we should be heading back, Sawamura is at the bullpen now and I don't want him yelling at me for taking too long."

Kawakami nodded in agreement but before taking a step, he looked at the ground, "What... Are we..." He tried figuring out the words to speak but stopped when hands wrapped around his left one. Looking back up he saw Miyuki tilting his head down to the side. Examining his face, he noticed the light blush on the catcher's face.

"I like you," he mumbled.

Before Kawakami could even react, Miyuki took his hand and guided him away from the vending machines. Walking closely behind he stared at their hands held together. Repeating the three words said to him in his mind made his heart flutter. Choosing to express what was on his mind, he murmured back.

"I like you too..."

Looking up to see the back of Miyuki's head, he noted the red ears.

As people started appearing around them their hands let go and they were soon back in the bullpen.

"Miyuki Kazuya what took you so long!" Sawamura demanded pointing at him.

"Why do you keep saying my full name?" Miyuki questioned, "Anyways I didn't even take that long."

"Yes you did! We kept time, right Furuya?" The ace nodded in agreement.

Miyuki sighed giving up, "Well here's the water." He turned back to Kawakami and reached into his arm sling taking out the one bottle, the other one left at the vending machines. "We only got you one so share it."

The amount didn't matter to Sawamura as he stared at Miyuki in shock, "Why did you let Nori-senpai carry it for you? He is injured and you let him carry something you could've carried? How low can you go?"

Kawakami watched in amusement as the battery bickered to each other. He hoped his arm would heal soon so he could be practicing in the bullpen with them, with Miyuki catching his throws. His face turned red again remembering Miyuki's words to him. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to it.

To keep busy he decided to go back and retrieve the abandoned water bottle, also buying another one as there are now three people in the bullpen. Making one last glance at Miyuki he saw the other looking at him before giving him a wink. His heartbeat jumping faster he quickly walked away.

Back at the same area where he received his first kiss, he looked at the ground. Bringing his free hand to his lip, it felt warm, as if the kiss had a lingering effect. Groaning he covered his face with his hand, ignoring how warm it felt and the quickness of his heartbeat. He'll definitely never get used to it.

* * *

So uh...what do ya think? I love this ship so much it's killing me.

I'm so sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Not gonna lie but writing Miyuki is as hard as writing Akashi from KnB so...I'm also sorry for any grammar mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it.

Reviews are really appreciated! :D


End file.
